Pociones peligrosas
by Pandora0000
Summary: Esta vez los alumnos se pasaron, ¿quién se robó la poción afrodisia del armario de Snape? ¿para qué? ¿para quién? pensándolo bien ¿porqué diablos el profesor Snape tenía la poción?
1. Cita desastrosa

Los personajes no son míos (obvio) de lo contrario, pues supongo que no trabajaría como esclava ;P.

**Cita desastrosa**

-Ach, ahora estoy segura de que la inteligencia se almacena en los cromosomas X.

-¿Peo pfoe difes efo?- pregunta Ron con la boca llena de tortas de papa.

- Por nada Ron, por nada.

Después de mucho esperar por esta cita con el pelirrojo, Hermione estaba claramente decepcionada, no porque Ron estuviera comportándose como un Neandertal. No, si no como uno claramente poco educado, inteligente, limpio pero sobretodo poco romántico.

Era su primera cita, en Hogsmeade, en una cafetería de la que Parvati hablaba constantemente, alabándola de lugar ideal. Ahora Hermione sabia que era ideal… para una tortura. El lugar rebosaba de cosas cursis como flores en las mesas, ridículas cortinas de encaje en las ventanas, velas exageradamente perfumadas y horrorosos cupidos cantando empalagosas canciones de amor.

-Bueno tal vez no en todos los cromosomas X- murmuro la castaña de nuevo pensando en la tonta que le recomendó el local.

La cita no estaba siendo en absoluto lo esperado. Después de ser arrastrada por Ron para ver a dos mendigos peleando por un bote de basura, ella propuso el local con la esperanza de mejorar el espíritu romántico. Pero esa demostró no ser su mejor idea. Ahora estaba atrapada en esta pesadilla, con Ron alimentándose como troll, mientras la propietaria del lugar (una mujer que le recordaba pavorosamente a Umbridge) los observaba con un ceño fruncido muy poco amable.

"No tengo idea de cómo salir de esta, por Merlín, piensa, piensa!" se atormentaba la castaña mientras trataba de hacer un plan a toda velocidad para escapar.

Para colmo Ron no dejaba de parlotear acerca de quidditch, el vuelo sobre escobas y las demás estupideces que Hermione consideraba demostraciones de testosterona.

-Pero yo no se que le miran los muggles a ese "sutbol foccer", se que volar sobre una escoba es algo incomodo, pero solo correr tras un solo balón, pues no se, es como un poco gay- dijo Ron mientras esperaba que trajeran el postre.

"Pero cómo pude pensar que era una buena idea esta cita! Si solo tengo ganas de matarlo!". La castaña se vio obligada a voltear a otro lado para no mostrar el gesto de incredulidad en su rostro y se vio sorprendida por los ocupantes de otra mesa. Si en su mesa se mostraba un feo espectáculo, no quería ni saber como se calificaba el que mostraban esos clientes del local. Se trataba nada menos que Pansy, Astoria y el mismísimo Draco "Hurón Descolorido" Malfoy en una situación muy "cariñosa".

El muy maldito participaba en un nuevo concepto de "doble cita" porque mientras besaba a Astoria, su descolorida mano sobaba a Pansy mientras esta reía con su muy particular tono de tontita.

- ¡Santa Morgana! Ron, vámonos de aquí.

-Claro Mione! – dijo Ron elevando las cejas sugestivamente malinterpretándolo como una invitación, ignorando al rubio y sus acompañantes.

Tras pagar la cuenta se apresuraron a salir de ahí.

**En la otra mesa del local.**

-Ay, Tory! Que bien hicimos en darle a Draquis esta poción, ¿estás segura de que todavía le durará una hora?

-Cállate tonta! Si alguien se da cuenta de que no esta con nosotras por su propia voluntad podríamos tener problemas- dijo Astoria muy seria mientras vigilaba de reojo el lugar.

**De regreso al colegio**

Ron insistía en poner su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña quien se veía claramente incomoda. Caminaban en silencio, ella, tratando de juntar una explicación coherente para terminar con esta cita de pesadilla y él, buscando la mejor forma de besarla.

Tras pasar el gran recibidor, la castaña se separó del pelirrojo.

-Ron, yo…. Es que mira…. Bien, lo que quiero decir es que…

De nuevo malinterpretando sus intenciones, Ron acorrala a Herms contra la pared del pasillo, y une sus labios (con residuos de las tortas de papa, iuk!) a los de ella antes de que pudiera protestar.

Los interrumpe la sorpresiva llegada de Harry _el-niño-que-vive-deprimido-porque-ginny-le-pone-el-cuerno_ Potter.

-uh? Ah, yo lo siento chicos no quería interrumpir.

-No!, Harry, no es lo que tu crees- dijo Hermione tratando todavía de aclarar las cosas.

Con la gracia y sutileza de una estampida de búfalos, Astoria y Pansy elijen ese momento para pasar corriendo por el corredor sin fijarse en ellos.

- ¿Y éstas?- pregunta el pelirrojo antes de seguirlas por el pasillo para ver que traman.

-Ayúdame Harry!- murmura desesperada la castaña al ver a su cita distraída- por favor, sálvame de Ron!

- Pero…

- Luego te explico, por favor ayúdame.

Luego de razonar dos segundos y escuchar pasos que se acercan por el corredor donde se acaba de internar el pelirrojo, Harry mete a Hermione en el primer armario de escobas que ve (afortunadamente a unos metros de distancia) y se aleja antes de decir:

- Quédate aquí mientras lo distraigo.

Algo mas despreocupada, ella da un prolongado suspiro de alivio y retrocede para apoyarse en la pared, entonces, como salida de la nada, una mano la toma del hombro, la gira, y antes de que pueda gritar o pegar un salto de la sorpresa, unos labios delgados y firmes se pegan los suyos.

Bueno, éste es la primer entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	2. El armario

Los personajes no son míos (obvio) de lo contrario, pues supongo que no trabajaría como esclava ;P.

**El armario**

- _Quédate aquí mientras lo distraigo._

_Algo mas despreocupada, ella da un prolongado suspiro de alivio y retrocede para apoyarse en la pared, entonces, como salida de la nada, una mano la toma del hombro, la gira, y antes de que pueda gritar o pegar un salto de la sorpresa, unos labios delgados y firmes se pegan los suyos._

El beso en sí era muy agradable, no así la sensación de desconexión de algunas partes de la mente de Hermione.

"No es el mas perfecto beso dado en la historia del colegio, pero es una mejora considerable respecto a Ron", pensó su parte calculadora; la misma que se desconectó al momento de sentir una mano en la nuca y otra en la espalda baja.

"¿quién demonios es este tipo? Le voy a partir su…" pensó su parte buscapleitos antes de decidir que no importaba, al ser apretada contra un cuerpo solido como roca, y desconectarse.

"oh!, por morgana!" fue lo único que dijo su parte malvadilla antes de empezar a responder el beso como era debido.

La sensación era completamente maravillosa y de hecho poco importaba no saber quien era el artista capaz de convertir un beso en una obra de arte. El chico (porque por su libro de historia favorito apostaría que era un chico), trabó su mano en sus enmarañados cabellos acercando mas su rostro, mientras deslizaba los labios por su mandíbula.

En lugar de quedarse inmóvil, la castaña aprovechó para quitar las manos de los fuertes pectorales frente a ella y sostenerse de los hombros, igual de fuertes, pues las rodillas claramente no la iban a sostener mucho tiempo mas, pues los besos eran ahora un poco mas exigentes.

"este tipo practica deportes" dijo antes de desconectarse la parte lógica, la única que le quedaba activa.

-"Donde esta?" –Hermione sobresaltada se separó del asalto de aquellos deliciosos labios para escuchar atentamente lo que parecía ser la voz de Snape fuera del armario donde estaba escondida.

-Sé que la tienes tu, No sé para que la robaste, pero te prometo Potter que esta vez acabas de ganarte la expulsión—el irritado tono del profesor de pociones fue seguido de un fuerte golpe en la puerta del armario, que sonaba claramente como Harry siendo arrojado contra la puerta.

El temor de ser descubierta y la curiosidad por saber a que se refería el profesor, impidieron a la castaña percatarse de los avances de su sorpresivo acompañante; quien aprovecho la distracción para seguir con un reguero de besos por su cuello mientras desabrochaba la blusa del uniforme que traía puesta la chica.

"para, para, detente!" pensó apurada Hermione sin atreverse a hablar por la cercanía del niño que vivió y su grasiento profesor de pociones.

-No… no se a que se refiere… suélteme… ¿cuál poción? ¿De qué habla?.

-Cual ha de ser Potter, la _afrodisia_ que robaste de mi gabinete particular anoche.

Dentro del armario, la castaña comienza a forcejear con el desconocido por la posesión de su blusa y accidentalmente empuja un trapeador contra la puerta.

Al escuchar el sonido, el profesor Severus Snape, con todo y su grasiento pelo, queda paralizado de la sorpresa, suelta el cuello del maldito mocoso Potter y pregunta:

-¿Quién está ahí?- mientras abre la puerta.

Bueno, éste es la segunda entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	3. Voces en la oscuridad

Los personajes no son míos (obvio) de lo contrario, pues supongo que no trabajaría como esclava ;P.

**Voces en la oscuridad**

_Al escuchar el sonido, el profesor Severus Snape, con todo y su grasiento pelo, queda paralizado de la sorpresa, suelta el cuello del maldito mocoso Potter y pregunta:_

_-¿Quién está ahí?- mientras abre la puerta._

Un poco antes…

-Por amor de Merlín Pansy, cállate ya. Has parloteado toda la maldita tarde… - ordenó el rubio sentado en la inhóspita sala común – pero ya te dije que no quiero salir.

-Anda draquis, dijiste que saldrías con nosotras – insistía mientras nuestro hurón favorito alargaba la mano hacia su taza de té.

-Dejalo Pansy – interrumpió Astoria muy segura de si misma mientras observaba rapazmente como se bebía de un trago el contenido de la taza.

Y eso era todo lo que recordaba, bueno, hasta que volvió en si. Y vaya manera de volver en sí. Se encontraba en un lugar absolutamente oscuro y una chica desconocida (porque apostaría su elegante porte a que era una chica) lo besaba de una salvaje manera que lo volvió instantáneamente loco.

La tomó por la cintura y aferró su nuca para amoldar su cuerpo al suyo mientras sentía la suave piel de su mandíbula deslizarse por sus labios con una sensación que definitivamente debería estar prohibida por las normas del colegio.

No sabía que era lo peor, si forma en que se amoldaban a él las curvas que percibía o la encantadora manera en que sus manos lo aferraban por los hombros mientras sus delicados labios lo atacaban directamente. Sentía que cada gota de su aristocrática sangre pura hervía de ansías.

"Definitivamente esto es un sueño" pensó antes de escuchar voces en la oscuridad que parecían peligrosamente familiares.

"Excelente, esto añade realismo al sueño", pensó intentando avanzar en la conquista tomando la blusa de la chica y desabrochándola rápidamente.

Las voces, que se parecían cada vez mas a Potty y a Snape, se escuchaban muy reales y no es que fuera su fantasía "hacerlo" en un rincón oscuro mientras personajes desagradables rondaban cerca (para eso estaba ya su habitación en las mazmorras), pero no lograba evitar sentirse inevitablemente arrastrado hacia la lujuria.

La desconocida pareció reaccionar ante su insistencia, para ayudarle a desprenderla mas rápido de la ropa, por lo que él la empujó más contra la pared para así encontrar algunos puntos de apoyo. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de algo al caer.

_-¿Quién está ahí?- _escucha la voz de Snape mientras la luz irrumpe en su refugio de fantasía.

Bueno, ésta es la tercera entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

Por favor no me maten aún, que todavía no saben que paso cuando se abrió la puerta.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	4. Viaje a la dirección

Los personajes no son míos (obvio) de lo contrario, pues supongo que no trabajaría como esclava ;P.

**Viaje a la dirección**

_Al escuchar el sonido, el profesor Severus Snape, con todo y su grasiento pelo, queda paralizado de la sorpresa, suelta el cuello del maldito mocoso Potter y pregunta:_

_-¿Quién está ahí?- mientras abre la puerta._

_-¿Pero que demonios significa esto? - Gritó cuando la puerta abierta mostró a la pequeña sabelotodo Granger y al consentido Malfoy, en una comprometedora escena._

_-No! No es lo que se imagina! – gritó la insufrible mocosa mientras trataba se retirarse del pecho la cara de Malfoy. El rubio, atónito, hizo algo totalmente inesperado: abrazó a la sangre sucia evitando así que esta mostrara lo que su blusa abierta revelaba._

_Tras el incomodo silencio en que la acción de Malfoy dejó a todos, Severus tomo a los jóvenes impúdicos por los brazos y los jaló fuera del armario. _

_-Vamos a ver al director, a ver que opina de ésta… ésta falta de moralidad!. Y se alejó con ellos por el corredor dejando solo a Potter, quien en estado de shock no se había movido de donde estaba._

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Afortunadamente no encontraron ningún alumno en los pasillos por los cuales los arrastró Snape, si no, en unos minutos correría el rumor de la _perfecta prefecta_ siendo jalada hacia la dirección en compañía de Malfoy y con la blusa abierta. Pensar eso le recordó que traía la blusa aún desabrochada y se apresuró a cerrarla mientras seguía siendo arrastrada.

Pero en qué trampa había caído no tenía ni idea, cómo era que Harry la hubiera metido sin contemplaciones a un armario oscuro con Malfoy, (oh Morgana! Con Malfoy) como única compañía. Pero sobre todo, ¿en qué universo paralelo el hurón le tendería una trampa para besarla como si fuera su único objetivo en la vida?. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo?.

Trato de no mirar hacia la derecha, donde el hurón era arrastrado por el profesor de Pociones, para no encontrar su cara de suficiencia, burlándose por haber hecho de ella un juguete, otra más de su lista de tontas descerebradas enloquecidas por sus besos. Aunque… ahora lo comprendía, comprendía el porque se volvían locas todas aquellas tontas adolescentes. El hurón besaba como los dioses; que Morgana la ayudara!

Sin querer sintió como la sangre afluía a sus mejillas y le ardieron las orejas de vergüenza, se estaba ruborizando al pensar en la manera en que la había acariciado y ella a el. Había preferido creer que se trataba de un estudiante cualquiera; con esa habilidades, hasta se hubiera conformado si resultara ser Neville, pero no, tenía que ser alguien tan desagradable como Malfoy.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, después de que Snape abriera la puerta, Malfoy la abrazó. No conforme con haber sido encontrados en tan mala postura, el maldito descolorido la había abrazado! Y se había sentido tan bien… no eso no, aún no estaba tan loca como para aceptar la manera tan agradable en que… "Detente Hermione, deja de alucinar. ¡Malditas hormonas!"

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Malfoy caminaba como entre niebla, niebla espesa que no le permitía mirar o pensar claramente. Y al parecer tanto Snape como la sangre sucia estaban muy callados, mejor así, no sabía ni de lejos como demonios terminó en un armario con ella, pero era divertido mientras sucedía.

"Iugh!" que pensara eso era una clara muestra de que alguien lo drogó o hechizó para caer en el jueguito. Lastima que no lograba recordar nada aparte de la sensación de los labios de la sabelo o la manera en que su cara se encontraba sobre su pecho cuando el Grasiento abrió la puerta. O la mano situada en el nada despreciable trasero de la prefecta.

Je je je estaba tan "emocionado" que hasta tuvo que cubrirse con lo que tenía más a mano: la misma Granger. Fue una ventaja que nadie se percatara del motivo.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Pero qué basiliscos les sucedía a estos pubertos desvergonzados, hasta parece que no tuvieran suficiente con las saliditas a Hogsmeade, la torre de astronomía, el jardín botánico y la cueva de salida al lago negro; ahora había que vigilar también los armarios de las escobas. Como si en este momento no tuviera los suficientes problemas, primero al comprar esa enorme cantidad de frutos tropicales del Brasil y luego para preparar el concentrado de _afrodisia_.

La poción… ese maldito mocoso petulante y metomentodo de Potter, ¿para que la habrá robado?. O tiene muchas intenciones de usarla con esa chiquilla pobretona o ni siquiera sabe que es lo que tiene en su poder, se dijo, reflexionando en ese otro asunto el profesor. En ese caso es peligroso. Muy peligroso, concluyó.

Ondeando su larga capa negra, el profesor se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del director y toco la puerta.

Bueno, ésta es la cuarta entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

Por favor no me maten aún, que todavía no saben que paso con Ron, Harry y las locas Astoria y Pansy

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	5. Otra vez el armario

Los personajes no son míos (obvio) de lo contrario, pues supongo que no trabajaría como esclava ;P.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Otra vez el armario**

Mientras una confundida castaña y nuestro hurón favorito eran arrastrados por el simpático profesor, Harry fue sacado del trance por Luna, quien como siempre observó todo sin ser tomada en consideración.

-Sabes Harry, encuentro curioso que hayas escondido a Hermione en el armario donde las escandalosas Slyterin escondieron a Draco. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué lo "escondieron" en el armario? – preguntó aun desorientado _el-niño-que-fue-abandonado-por-la-niña-que-ha-pasado-por-todo-el-colegio_ (si, me quedo algo largo, lo acepto).

-Si, y mas que curioso el hecho de que Draco tenía una e… mmm. Bueno, tú sabes.

-De qué hablas Luna? ¿una qué?

-Mmm, nada. Olvídalo. - La chica desistió tras percatarse, tarde como siempre, de que estaba tratando un tema demasiado espinoso para el moreno. – ¿Te llevo a tu sala común?

-No es neces…

-¡A que no saben!- grito Ron a quien (admitámoslo) todo mundo había olvidado. -¿Y Mione?- preguntó algo decepcionado al ver solo a su amigo acompañado de Luna.

Sin nada de ganas de enterar al pelirrojo de las aterradoras nuevas noticias, Harry toma del brazo a Luna y aprovechando que no son observados se esconde en el dichoso armario.

-Astoria y Pansy drogaron a alguien y lo escondieron de un profesor… ¿Harry? ¿Luna? y ahora estos ¿adonde se fueron?

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Pero… pero… esto es inaudito profesor Dumbledore, solo tres semanas limpiando trofeos en la sala junto al gran comedor, es...

-Severus, a veces es bueno ser comprensivo con lo jóvenes.- Indica el director mientras tranquiliza a un muy molesto Snape tras despedir a los menores infractores.- Además, la señorita Granger siempre ha sido un ejemplo a seguir en el colegio. El señor Malfoy en cambio, parece algo alterado, será mejor que revises si se siente bien.

-Lo que faltaba, ahora haciendo de niñera para un adolescente lleno de hormonas, justo cuando estoy tan ocupado por esa maldita poción.- Murmura el molesto profesor mientras parte por un pasillo directo a su gabinete particular.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Bueno sangre sucia, esta vez la libraste, casi parecía que te habías hecho pipi en la silla de tan temblorosa como estabas.

-Cállate Malfoy, como si tu no te hubieras asustado, hasta parecía que te había comido la lengua el hurón. –Hermione estaba demasiado tensa y molesta como para tener paciencia, solo quería deshacerse del rubio quien parecía haber salido del trance.

-Pero si tu misma comprobaste que sigue en mi boca, o acaso la preferías sobre tu sucia piel?

-¿Es que no tienes un agujero oscuro donde meterte?

-Acaso me quieres más cerca Granger? Justo cuando estoy dispuesto a soportar tu suciedad, te pones exigente – dice mientras acorrala a Hermione contra la pared (si, se le esta haciendo costumbre).

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Pero Harry –murmura Luna asombrada dentro del armario- tenemos que decirle donde esta Hermione…

-No! – murmura también Harry asustado porque Ron fuera a escucharlos.

-Pero el tiene que sa…

Desesperado, _el-niño-que-vivió_, sostiene el rostro de Luna mientras busca la forma de callarla sin lanzarle un hechizo. Sorpresivamente (si como no) la rubia se acerca y une sus labios a los del moreno.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Bueno, ésta es la quinta entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

Si está algo corto no se desesperen, prometo actualizar mas rápido esta vez.

Esta dedicada a Emily Malfoy Evans, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Chizuka Moon, ZarethMalfoy, Luna Maga, Nadeshko, Neliiel, Tami-92 y Vampire Twilight. Sin ustedes no tendría ganas de seguir divagando, gracias chicas.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	6. Entre el hurón y la pared

Los personajes no son míos (obvio) de lo contrario, pues supongo que no trabajaría como esclava ;P.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Entre el hurón y la pared**

-Acaso me quieres más cerca Granger? Justo cuando estoy dispuesto a soportar tu suciedad, te pones exigente – dice mientras acorrala a Hermione contra la pared (si, se le esta haciendo costumbre).

-Alejate de mí! – ordena sin resultados la castaña, digo, no en balde el rubio practica deportes de alto rendimiento.

-Admite que te gusta - dice mientras su aliento acaricia el cuello de la chica.

Con la mente desconectada, el cuerpo de Hermione reacciona casi por si solo y atrae mas a Draco contra si mientras este casi ronronea de placer ente su reacción.

-OTRA VEZ USTEDES! PERO QUE NO ENTENDIERON? 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA UNA DE SUS CASAS!

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Dentro del armario de escobas, las cosas se ponían más interesantes. Harry se descubrió disfrutando de los labios de Luna con una creciente sensación de comodidad. La rubia por su parte, lejos de disminuir el ritmo de los besos, dejó que el chico tomara el control para apoyarse sobre el su pecho.

El moreno la tomó por la nuca para asegurarse de mantenerla cerca, e inició un sendero de pequeños besos por hacia el cuello de la chica. Con este respiro, Luna, aprovecha para cortar el momento con su típica sinceridad.

-Si querías que me callara solo tenías que pedirlo, Harry.

-Pero… Pero… - tartamudea Harry sin llegar a expresar su descontento por la interrupción ni llegar a impedirla.

Antes de darle tiempo a asimilar lo ocurrido, la rubia sale del armario y camina dando saltitos con aire soñador por el pasillo, dejando al _niño-que-vivió_ totalmente en evidencia, aún dentro del armario, con el pelo revuelto y una... creciente frustración.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Cálmate Pansy, nadie lo va a encontrar en ese armario y cuando se le pase el efecto no sabrá que pasó y nadie sospechará de nosotras. – Astoria trata de calmar a la agitada compañera que salta como loca en la cama, a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria.

-Es que no nos dio tiempo de cumplir nuestro plan Tory, y ahora tengo mas ganas que nunca de…

-Shh! Que si alguien nos escucha tendremos problemas, ya suficiente fue con que parlotearas acerca del profesor y la poción cuando veníamos a la sala común. Además esa fue solo una prueba, le di solo una gota para saber si duraría tres horas como indica el libro. Todavía tengo el resto de la poción aquí – dice levantando orgullosa una botella con un líquido color miel con una apariencia espesa – es bastante, imagínate para cuanta diversión con Draco nos alcanzará.

-Pero actuaba tan raro – dice la chica con un suspiro – casi no era él.

-Pues claro tonta!, eso fue por la otra poción.

-Te refieres a esa cosas muggles que trajiste de Londres.

-Shh! Que te calles de una vez! – dijo, escondiendo en su mochila las gotas de valium que robó de casa de su abuela.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Nota: El valium no lo invente yo, es un medicamento relajante y algo somnífero (no publicidad solo fines informativos, eh?).

Bueno, ésta es la sexta entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

Si está algo corto no se desesperen, prometo actualizar rápido otra vez.

Esta dedicada de nuevo a Emily Malfoy Evans, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Chizuka Moon, ZarethMalfoy, Luna Maga, Nadeshko, Neliiel, Tami-92 y Vampire Twilight. Sin ustedes no tendría ganas de seguir divagando, gracias chicas.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	7. Lo bueno de ser una matadita

Perdón por la tardanza pero una combinación de mal tiempo y sobrinos me impidieron subirlo rápido.

Los personajes no son míos (obvio) de lo contrario, pues supongo que no trabajaría como esclava ;P.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Lo bueno de ser una matadita**

Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de toda Gran Bretaña, animaga reconocida por el ministerio de magia, concejal del Wizengamoth, profesora de trasformaciones y jefe de la honorable casa Griffyndor, caminaba hacia la sala común de los prefectos muy molesta. Más que molesta, realmente cabreada.

Casi estaba segura de que todo se trataba de una treta de ese desagradable hombre que era el profesor de pociones. Porque simplemente no podía creer que su alumna favorita y prefecta de su casa hubiera sido encontrada en una situación desvergonzada con otro prefecto. Nada menos que con el intrigante rubio de la casa de Severus.

No, ni hablar, si algo así había sucedido debía ser una equivocación, si no como explicar que ambos terminaran así si tanto se repelen. No, el director Dumbledore estaba equivocado, aunque fuera la primera vez en su vida, simplemente no hay otra explicación. Todo era un error.

De pronto, ve algo en el pasillo que la deja aturdida aunque con esperanzas de acabar con este mal entendido: el rubio acosa a su alumna modelo y la acorrala contra la pared, mientras susurra lo que supone son barbaridades en su oído.

Apunto de intervenir se sorprende al observar como los brazos de la castaña atraen contra si al sinvergüenza y ¿qué demonios? ¿Lo estaba besando?

Además, ¿Eso era la pierna de la chica enganchándose a la cintura del muchacho?

-OTRA VEZ USTEDES! PERO QUE NO ENTENDIERON? 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA UNA DE SUS CASAS!

-Que nadie en este castillo puede tener privacidad?

-Silencio! Usted señor Malfoy, retírese a su sala común inmediatamente. Señorita Granger acompáñeme a la ronda que tiene asignada. Hablaremos de esto.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Mientras Harry caminaba como sonámbulo hacia su sala común, Ron no paraba de correr de acá para allá gritando.

-Mioneeeeeee! ¿En dónde estas?

-Hola Ronald – lo saluda una rubia con aire soñador – aún estás buscando a Hermione?

-Si lunat… digo luna, no he logrado encontrarla.

-A esta hora ya empezó la ronda nocturna cerca de la torre de astronomía, no crees? De todas maneras, ¿qué es eso tan urgente que quieres decirle?

-Pues… yo no es que tenga nada que decirle es qué, sabes? Teníamos una cita y no sé si nos fue tan bien como quisiera.

-Dices eso como si supieras que terminó besándose con otro dentro de un armario de escobas, Ronald.

-No, no, es algo distinto, es que… mira, fuimos a un romántico local en Hogsmeade, pero ella estaba disgustada con algo y no terminaba de sentirme cómodo. Como que no entendía acerca de los deportes de los que estábamos hablando y mejor se quedaba callada.

-¿Deportes?

-Si, le estaba diciendo lo poco masculino que resulta el sutbol foccer, ya sabes con todas esas mariconadas de los muggles que hasta se besan cuando celebran un glog. Pero aunque sea un deporte muggle, ella parece no saber nada del tema, es tan… no sé... Si, si, sé que se le da muy bien la magia pero no todo en el mundo es magia o libros.

-Bien Ronald, no se de que hablas, pero es seguro que no soy muggle.

-Si, pero además, están los besos.

-En eso tienes razón, están los besos.

-Si, como que no tenemos química, será mejor que le explique y quedemos como amigos, ¿crees que se moleste?

-No Ronald, la verdad, casi estoy segura de que no se molestará.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-¿Se ve alguien? –pregunta Pansy a Astoria, quien está asomada al pasillo bajo las escaleras del vestíbulo.

-No, adelante, dame el jugo de calabaza.

Muy concentrada, Astoria mezcla las gotas de la poción de su abuela con la poción de Snape. La _afrodisia_ parece miel, por lo que tiene que agitarla con una pajilla para que se disuelvan bien, no quería dejar nada al azar. Luego vierte un poco en el jugo de calabaza, solo un poco antes de cerrar el frasco, pues habiendo probado sus efectos, no eran necesarias mas que unas pocas gotas.

Pansy abre mientras tanto el armario de escobas dejando al descubierto solo un nada positivo rincón oscuro y vacío.

-NO! ¿A dónde demonios se fue?

-Vas a hacer que me de un ataque Pancrasia! Cállate!

-Es que Draquis no está Tory!

-Debe haber ido a la sala común de los prefectos, no te preocupes, lo buscaremos allá.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

"Trágame tierra" pensaba la castaña caminando junto a su profesora favorita, que en serio, se veía muy molesta.

-Señorita Granger – decía la subdirectora mientras caminaban con rumbo a la torre de astronomía – déjeme decirle que me siento muy decepcionada de su comportamiento

"Y ahora que hago? Demonios! Quien le habrá enseñado a besar al maldito hurón? Por su culpa estoy en problemas y justo con McGonagall"

-No esperaba que siendo usted una chica normal no mostrara estas… digamos necesidades, pero por amor de Merlín! Recuerde que usted es todo un modelo a seguir, además de ser la mejor alumna que ha tenido este colegio, es usted prefecta.

"Ay! Justo me entero de que soy un modelo a seguir cuando estoy hasta el cuello de castigos? Maldito descolorido! Si no tuviera esos musculosos brazos o esos deliciosos labios!"

-Pero preste atención a esto!

-Si claro profesora - "Santa Morgana! Esta mujer es legeremántica o que?"

-Si tiene usted estas… inclinaciones, por el joven Malfoy, le ruego sea discreta.

-¡Qué! Digo, ¿perdón?

-Si, aunque en lo personal hubiera preferido que demostrara un mejor gusto a la hora de elegir un compañero (acaso hay otro mejor?), le recomiendo busque el momento y sobre todo el lugar para expresar ciertas muestras de afecto. Como ya dije es usted prefecta, pero sigue siendo una chica, y entiendo lo que puede sentir en este momento (también ella fue joven chicas ;P ). Pero por favor muestre su inteligencia, tiene usted muchos lugares a su disposición como para ser sorprendida en un pasillo o en un armario de escobas.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Me esta aconsejando que lo haga pero sea discreta? Por Morgana que no esperaba esto"

-¿Entendió?

-Si, gracias profesora.

-La dejo entonces para que termine su ronda. Y recuerde, esta torre es un lugar muy tranquilo, sobre todo después de que los prefectos terminan la ronda. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

"Saaanta Morgana! Hasta ganas me dieron de traer cierto hurón! Uff! Lo que saca una cuando es buena alumna"

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-¡Estas malditas mocosas sangre puras! Si mi antigua ama las viera estaría orgullosa de ellas. ¡Pero como son escandalosas, sucias y desordenadas! Lo bueno es que mi amo Harry Potter es el mejor amo de todos y trata muy bien al viejo Kreacher.

Un muy viejo elfo domestico, con unas enormes orejas peludas, limpiaba las escaleras del vestíbulo mientras maldecía a las ruidosas alumnas que acababan de irse corriendo de ahí.

-Para colmo dejaron aquí la miel para el té de la sala de los profesores. Pero no importa, Kreacher la regresará a su lugar.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Bueno, ésta es la séptima entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

En realidad como no tenía internet gracias al clima, decidí juntar los caps que tenía y subirlos juntos.

Gracias a las chicas Emily Malfoy Evans, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Chizuka Moon, ZarethMalfoy, Luna Maga, Nadeshko, Neliiel, Tami-92 y Vampire Twilight. Les prometo subir otro cap este próximo fin de semana.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	8. Olvidemos lo de anoche

Gracias por leer, espero disculpen la laaaaaarga espera.

Los personajes no son míos (obvio) de lo contrario, pues nos olvidaríamos de ese horrible nombre, "Albus Severus" por Dios.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Olvidemos lo de anoche**

Cansada de pensar en porque uno termina haciendo lo que promete no hacer nunca, Hermione Granger continúo con su ronda, lo ultimo que tendría que hacer antes de poder retirarse a su dormitorio en la torre de prefectos, a esperar la muerte antes del amanecer.

Sin ganas de seguir pretendiendo que en absoluto todos los hurones son desagradables, caminó desanimada hacia la escalera que bajaba por la torre.

-¡Al basilisco! Total, ¿A quien demonios le importa que el maldito descolorido bese tan bien?

-Así que lo admites sa… Granger.

Con su típica sonrisa torcida, el rubio sale de las sombras junto a la arcada de piedra; pero su aspecto no es el de hace un rato, se ve mas pálido de lo normal (en realidad casi gris) y algo en sus pupilas lo hace parecer desorientado. Al darse cuenta, la castaña se calla la replica que tenía preparada.

-Te… ¿te pasa algo Malfoy?

-No, es solo que tenemos algo pendiente – dice caminando hacia ella.

Antes de acercarse demasiado, las piernas dejan de sostenerlo y se precipita hacia el suelo, eso sí, de una manera elegante, pues mancharía su linaje cayendo de forma inadecuada.

-¡Malfoy!

Lo que faltaba, ahora se vería obligada a llevarlo a la enfermería.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Tory, ¿cuanto más vamos a estar aquí? Tengo hambre y sed.

-¡Cállate ya tonta!

-Pero ¿no sería mejor esperarlo en la sala común de los prefectos?

-Pansy, si tuviéramos la contraseña no tendríamos que haberlo llevado hasta muestra sala común hoy en la mañana. -La paciencia de Astoria llegaba a su límite.

A lo lejos, se escucho el maléfico maullido de la gata de Filch.

-Nos va a castigar, corre Tory!

El par de asustadas Slyterin corrió a través del oscuro corredor que las alejaba de la torre de los prefectos. Casi sin aliento chocaron con un chico que daba la vuelta al corredor en ese preciso momento.

-Pero ¿que nargles les sucede a ustedes? ¿Que no pueden caminar con normalidad por una vez en su vida?

El niño-que-no-se-ha-recuperado-del-beso-de-Luna miró extrañado como ese par de locas se alejaban hacia el pasadizo de Elfias mas rápido que lo que se tarda en decir snorckak de cuerno arrugado.

Cuando las locas chicas Slyterin cruzaron el pasadizo tras el cuadro de Elfias el psicodélico, se encontraron con un desgarbado pelirrojo que caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nada que te importe Comadreja – Astoria muy molesta por esta segunda interrupción en su plan no encontraba la manera de deshacerse de este nuevo obstáculo.

-Solo buscamos a Draquis, Wesley no molestes.

Jalándola de un brazo de manera brusca, Tory voltea a ver a Pansy, haciéndole caras para que calle y no revele nada de su maléfico plan.

Poco caballeroso (¡por Dios que es Ron!) como siempre, el alto pelirrojo arrebató a Pansy el frasco de jugo de calabaza y dio un largo trago.

-¡Por Merlín! que tenía mucha sed.

-Trae acá comadreja que eso es mío. - Reclama molesta Astoria recuperando el frasco y bebiendo ella también.

-¡Tory! ¡Que la que tenía sed era yo!

Y así, antes de que Pansy terminara por vaciar el frasco de su contenido, el Gryffindor puso su mueca de fobia (o sea la que pone al ver arañas) porque Astoria volteó a verlo de una manera decididamente agresiva y ¿lujuriosa?

Caminando hacia atrás, la espalda de Ron encuentra la puerta de la vacía aula de Historia de la Magia, cerrando lo que parecía su única vía de escape.

El sonido del cristal al romperse rompe el silencio cuando Pansy se abalanza también sobre el. Repentinamente una calidez inicia en el estomago del pelirrojo extendiéndose por sus venas, llegando a su cerebro donde desconectó las principales funciones pensantes (que no son muchas en él) y a su rostro que cambió de expresión inmediatamente. Abriendo los brazos para acercar más las chicas a su cuerpo, el León comenzó a jugar con las Serpientes.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

La castaña despertó al amanecer con la determinación en su mirada.

-Aunque esté enfermo, ese imbécil me va a escuchar. - Se decía mientras intentaba desenredarse el enmarañado cabello. Le dejaré bien claro que no podemos volver a hacerlo. Eso. Si. No puede acorralarme en cada pasillo oscuro de la escuela para besarme en contra de mi voluntad. O con mi consentimiento. Aunque bese como los mismísimos ángeles.

Decidida a aclarar el punto con el rubio, pensó dirigirse hacía la enfermería y bajo a la sala común de los prefectos, donde, contra todo pronostico (y deseo) se encontró con Ron. El pelirrojo estaba despierto y con unas enormes ojeras, pero su cara mostraba una estúpida sonrisa. Miraba al vacío de las escaleras hasta que Hermione se interpuso en su contemplación de la nada.

"Santo Dios, lo había olvidado completamente"

-Buenos días Ron.- Le dijo la chica de manera insegura.

-Hola Herms, tenemos que hablar.

"Aquí vamos"

-Ronald yo...

- Mira lo que te voy a decir es difícil. Digo, somos amigos y antes de que arruinemos eso quiero que quedemos así. Después de lo de anoche, pues... No creo que pudiéramos ser algo más. Lo siento pero no puede ser de otra manera.

-Ron yo…

Nervioso, el ojeroso muchacho interrumpió a Hermione que intentaba, de nuevo, disculparse.

-Entonces, ¿olvidamos lo de ayer?

-Claro como tú digas.

Sorprendida, la castaña se quedó inmóvil en su sitio mientras el desaliñado chico subía en dirección a su cuarto.

"Bueno, nunca pensé que se lo tomara tan bien. Pero es un alivio."

Y así se dirigió a la enfermería para ajusticiar a nuestro hurón favorito.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Bueno, ésta es la octava entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

Lo siento mucho, de verdad, ¿si me disculpo lo suficiente podrían regresar a leer mis locuras?

Lo que sucede es que perdí mi cuenta de correo (algo con el exceso de mails que entraban y salían) y como prácticamente todas mis cuentas tenían que ver con ella (fanfiction sobre todo) pues perdí la capacidad de "ir a mi cuenta de correo donde tenía que dar clic en un vínculo para activar el servicio". Y fue una hecatombe, hasta que finalmente conseguí cambiar todo a mi cuenta alternativa: ¡Siiiii!

Por favor, a las chicas Emily Malfoy Evans, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Chizuka Moon, ZarethMalfoy, Luna Maga, Nadeshko, Neliiel, Tami-92, Vampire Twilight, hatake-katia, Jimcat y princesa artemisa, les suplico me disculpen por semejante torpeza, ahora que ya tengo mi cuenta de regreso solo tengo que regresar y completar el fic.

Si me perdonan o no por favor... acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	9. En la búsqueda

Gracias por leer, me tarde ahora porque mi internet vaaaa y viene, pero los operadores telefónicos solo dicen que ya esta reportado pero eso no sirve, el problema sigue y sigue

Los personajes no son míos, si no, el final de la historia original sería un poco distinto.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**En la… búsqueda**

La luz del sol que cruzaba los cristales de la enfermería se reflejaba en el inmaculado piso. Camino a los dormitorios de los pacientes, Hermione Granger escuchó algunas voces airadas saliendo de la oficina de la Sra. Pomfrey.

Sin otro fin mas que el dejar en claro las cosas con el oxigenado sin molestar a los profesores en desacuerdo, Hermiome entró a escondidas a los dormitorios.

-Pero Poppy, ¿estas segura de que era una droga muggle?

-Si, no suelo equivocarme en eso Albus. Además, la otra sustancia era una poción emocional.

-¿De cual poción sospecha? -La escalofriante voz del profesor del profesor Snape sorprendió al director y la jefa de la enfermería por su tono claramente a la defensiva.

-No lo se, podría ser para la ira, la libido, incluso para generar temor o concentración.

-Pero esas pociones son de venta regulada por el ministerio, y aquí el único con la capacidad de elaborarlas eres tu Severus.

-¿Y la droga muggle? -Pregunto, ahora evasivo el profesor.

-Es un tranquilizante o sedante, pero afectó demasiado al joven Malfoy, quien parece intolerante a la formula.

En el dormitorio vacío, el corazón de cierta castaña desconocedora del cepillo, disminuyo de calor y esperanza.

Sintiendo algo de estúpida decepción, se dirigió cabizbaja a desayunar.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El Gran comedor lucía tranquilo a esa hora, aun temprana, de la mañana, los pocos alumnos madrugadores eran vigilados únicamente por Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora y jefa de casa, fruncía los labios con un evidente disgusto. Mostraba de esta manera su incomodidad al estudiantado por el hecho de haber descubierto que su alumna favorita era tan normal como cualquier otra adolescente llena de hormonas. Eso le molestaba. Mucho. Ella se sentía capaz de asimilar eso, tras mucho tomar aire y contar hasta mil; incluso estaba dispuesta a darle más consejos como el de ayer. Finalmente ella también es como cualquier mujer saludable de su edad, y tiene sus fantasías. No que haya llevado a cabo ninguna, pero cuando buscaba posibles escenarios para sus "secretos pensamientos" lo hacia a conciencia. Porque no le gustaría se sorprendida en falta. No. Ni siquiera en sueños. Era una mujer normal, tal vez algo frustrada, pero no era idiota ni temeraria.

Pero divagaba, "¿en que estaba?", se dijo antes de retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Si. Lo soportaba todo menos el hecho de que su alumna favorita hubiera elegido a ese Rubio creído de la casa de Severus. Y además estaba el hecho de que ella misma los sorprendió en un pasillo después de defenderla delante de ese hombre tan amargado e insufrible.

Si. Insufrible. Amargado. Retorcido. Paranoico. Oscuro. Indescifrable. Misterioso. Dominante. Atractivo… Se preguntó como seria ser besada por un hombre tan dominante y atractivo.

-¿Profesora?

-¡QUE! Yo, no...

-¿Le sucede algo?

-Nada, señor Potter, ¿me decía?

-Si profesora, Sna.. Digo, el profesor Snape y el celador Filch requieren su autorización para los castigos aplicados a los Gryfindor y la esperan en la sala de maestros.

-Claro, iré en seguida, gracias.

Y después de soltar los cubiertos sobre su desayuno intacto, se alejó con un revuelo su túnica estampada en tartán.

Harry Potter se quedó en su sitio, extrañado y convenciéndose de tener visiones, pues la profesora era demasiado mayor para sonrojarse.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Buenos días. - Saludo la profesora al entrar al salón de maestros. Si la sorprendió el hecho de que la totalidad del cuerpo docente se hallaba presente no lo demostró.

"Bueno, tal vez esta distraída" se dijo optimista y mentalmente Snape pensando a toda maquina como salir de esta.

-Queridos maestros, estamos ante una situación difícil. La noche de ayer un alumno llegó a la enfermería con síntomas de haber ingerido una droga muggle y una poción emocional. Según el anormal comportamiento del muchacho, sospecho que la poción debió ser la afrodisia.

Los gritos y comentarios susurrados no se hicieron esperar; algunos profesores preguntaban por el alumno, otros por los actos cometidos o los códigos infringidos.

La mayoría lanzaba solapadas miradas acusadoras al profesor de pociones, llegando a la conclusión de que era muy difícil que in alumno consiguiera algo se esa poción regulada.

-Esto es inaudito Albus. No podemos dejar que se filtre esa información. -La profesora Sprout hablo mirando asustada, no al director si no al profesor de encantamientos.

-Efectivamente, por eso necesito de la ayuda de todos para encontrarla. Iniciaremos la búsqueda, por los dormitorios, los jefes de cada casa serán los encargados; en los talleres y aulas cada profesor revisara su área; los corredores serán revisados por el celador y el cuerpo de mantenimiento se puede encargar del resto. Madam Pince, aunque lo dudo, también será necesario revisar la biblioteca...

"No puede ser, si descubre que la sabelotodo insufrible la robó de mi armario de pociones estaré en problemas", pensó desesperado Snape. "Ella no me lo perdonaría".

-Pero ¿quien encontró al muchacho?, creo que esa persona es la principal sospechosa...

-Te aseguro Sinistra, que esa persona es de la mayor confianza. No es necesario que dudemos, considero que es mejor evitar mencionar quien es, ¿no te parece Albus?

Minerva McGonagall abrió la boca de una manera tan poco elegante que a nadie le pasó desapercibido. Ella, que estaba a punto de solicitar permiso del director para interrogar a su alumna favorita, y el profesor Snape, tan frío y despectivo como siempre, acababa de defenderla y salvarla de una mas que probable expulsión.

-Claro Severus. -Se mostró de acuerdo el director.

Cuando todas las pruebas acusaban a una alumna de su casa, el hombre que es casi su archienemigo la protegió y defendió incluso su reputación. Algo dentro del pecho de la ya no tan joven profesora de transformaciones creció hasta hacerse grande, ancho y con forma de corazón.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El rubio favorito de todo el colegio, esperaba en la sala común de los prefectos, observando el reloj de forma desesperada, pues casi se terminaba la hora del almuerzo y la comelibros aun no se dignaba a bajar.

"La buscare en otro momento" se dijo, aunque no muy conforme y se fue a desayunar. Como estaba algo corto de tiempo, sin fijarse, solo tomó una manzana de la mesa de su casa y salió con dirección a su primera clase.

El pasillo al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba inundado de lodo, algún gracioso de seguro trataba de imitar a los gemelos comadreja. Le pareció extraño que el profesor Lupin aun no quitara ese encantamiento tan simple, o que Filch no se encontrara limpiando y maldiciendo a los alumnos. Con un limpio y elegante movimiento de varita quitó el lodo del corredor. Esos meses practicando hechizos con los inútiles del ministerio mientras cumplía con las horas de servicio a la comunidad le habían reportado un sinfín de hechizos y encantamientos como ese. Menos mal que había sido solo servicio comunitario y no tiempo en Azkabán. También se consideraba afortunado de que Potty hubiera acabado con Voldi, ahora solo tenía ese horrible tatuaje de recuerdo. No se quejaba, con el tatuaje y ropa de cuero era todo un imán para las brujas.

Pero ahora solo tenía una bruja en mente, una salvaje y apasionada bruja. Dudaba que alguien se hubiera percatado de que bajo esa apariencia de bibliotecaria reprimida, Granger fuera toda una bomba.

Pensando detenidamente, y el había pensado toda la noche en la enfermería, ella era buen material para novia: tenía gran fama por ser la salvadora del mundo mágico junto con Potty, eso eliminaba cualquier tontería respecto a su origen; era atractiva, que no hermosa, pero si muy sexy; además lo trato muy bien cuando, el año anterior, se unió a la orden como espía. Y lo mas importante, el parecía gustarle. O por lo menos despertaba en ella una faceta distinta de su personalidad, usualmente calmada.

Sonriendo el heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy planeaba como a aprovechar eso.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Luna Lovegood observaba, medio distraída, como los profesores salían de la sala de maestros en un tropel encabezado por el director en persona; esperaba que lo que estuvieran haciendo en grupo le permitiera saltarse las primeras clases de la mañana.

Pensaba salir a buscar unos pocos jinkrils de alas azules cuando Harry la encontró.

-Luna, tenemos que hablar (¿donde he escrito eso antes?).

-Claro Harry, dime, ¿quieres que volvamos a encerrarnos en el armario de escobas?

-¡No!, bueno Si, pero lo que quiero que decir es que después de lo de anoche he pensado… y creo que… aunque somos amigos, pues… yo siento… algo especial por ti y me gustaría…

-Harry ¿quieres ser mi novio? – lo interrumpió la rubia.

-Si. Claro. – Justo ese momento fue el que eligieron el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout para salir a toda prisa del salón de maestros, besándose de manera apasionada y poco correcta y dirigiéndose, hacia quien sabe donde, por el pasillo del invernadero.

-¿Sabes Luna? La idea del armario me parece bien.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Bueno, ésta es la novena entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras. No quiero adelantar mucho, pero falta poco para el final.

A todas las chicas que amablemente me dejan sus reviews, tratare de seguir contestando de manera privada, eso si puedo hacerlo desde el trabajo, je je je.

Y muchas gracias a todas las que agregaron mi historia en sus favoritos. Espero merecerlo. I u ju ju!

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	10. ¿Caramelo de limón?

Disculpen la tardanza, ya se que parezco disco rayado. Primero, pues me enferme; el día de mi cumpleaños, comí mucho pastel y me subió la glucosa hasta el cielo. Ya estoy bien, pero extraño mucho los dulces :'(

Además el capitulo no terminaba de quedarme, y pues cuando lo termine me di cuenta de que era muy M y no T. Y la censura me llevó algún tiempo extra.

Los personajes no son míos, solo lo que esta fuera de carácter. ;)

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**¿Caramelo de limón?**

Aprovechando la repentina suspensión de clases, que por una vez no le molestaba, cierta castaña decepcionada se retiró a la biblioteca para reflexionar. Se sentó en el rincón mas alejado de la entrada y, molesta por el calor que ahí hacia, se trenzó el cabello.

Hermione Granger siempre era honesta, siempre, incluso consigo misma. Por eso fue que tuvo que reconocer que lo que en realidad buscaba en la enfermería, no era cantarle sus cuatro verdades al hurón, si no darle su merecido. Un muy largo y merecido momento en la alta torre de Astronomía.

Si, era cierto, el año anterior se portó como todo un héroe, un oscuro y misterioso héroe, pero eso no le había quitado el mal humor; si no hubiera sido por el, no hubieran podido atraer a Voldemort a la trampa final y la mayoría de los mortífagos habrían escapado indemnes de la justicia, pero había sido como tener dos Snape en el cuartel; Siempre se pudo confiar en el, sobre todo el la pelea final, pero convivir con el fue una pelea constante, y al menos el murciélago de las mazmorras se iba al finalizar las reuniones.

Aunque el hecho de vivir en la misma casa que Malfoy le permitió verlo desde otro ángulo; si otro ángulo, por ejemplo: mostrando sus geniales ideas, igualmente que su aristocrático perfil durante las reuniones; revelando sus habilidades y su buen trabajo de equipo durante las luchas, además de sus movimientos elegantes; enseñando su lado tranquilo y sereno mientras miraba al fuego en chimenea de la cocina, a la vez que se retraía en si mismo; o siendo totalmente irresistible cuando salía del baño, con el pelo mojado y escurriendo agua por su pálida pero ancha espalda. Ese ángulo en particular era muy favorecedor.

Por eso fue que Hermione se sintió muy defraudada del sistema judicial cuando le asignaron un castigo a pesar de toda la ayuda que prestó a la causa.

_Claro_, se recriminó a si misma mientras hacia acrobacias con sus alborotados mechones, ¿Cómo pudo imaginar, aun por un solo momento, que el rubio tenía una motivación real para besarla? Bueno, una motivación que no fuera demostrar lo fácil que era hacerla caer.

El tenía a cualquier chica que deseara, incluso había escuchado de unas cuantas leonas que conocían sus grandes habilidades, como fue tan ilusa como para pensar que se sentía atraído por ella. Ahora mismo casi desearía no haber experimentado esas habilidades.

Porque solo de recordar la manera en como esos labios delgados se deslizaban sobre los suyos en la completa oscuridad...

O el frío y a la vez ardiente color plata de sus ojos cuando la sujetaba contra la dura pared del pasillo…

O ese tono seductor que adquiría su voz cuando murmuraba en su oído…

Con la boca repentinamente seca, la castaña levantó la vista de la mesa, y lo que vio, la dejó paralizada con las manos aun trenzándose el cabello.

Maldición.

Maldición.

Re contra maldición.

El hurón se encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca y la miraba a los ojos con intensidad.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Severus Snape esquivo a la atractiva y encantadora Sinistra, que caminaba hacia el contoneando las caderas, y se dirigió a la torre de los prefectos a toda prisa. Su larga túnica negra ondeaba tras el con mas ímpetu que de costumbre.

Tenía que llegar a la torre de los prefectos antes que esa inteligente bruja y encontrar la poción. Porque si alguien la tenía, ese alguien debía ser la sangre sucia amiga del jovenzuelo Potter. Y simplemente no podía permitir que McGonagall encontrara la _afrodisia_ primero. Si alguien acusaba a Granger, de seguro esa tonta sabelotodo desembucharía de donde sacó la poción.

Entonces el tendría problemas.

No, tenía que llegar antes.

Mientras avanzaba, lanzó algunos hechizos. Convirtió un pasillo en un bosque y encantó las escaleras que iban al nivel 3 para que bajaran como las escaleras mecánicas de los centros comerciales muggles. Si ella iba tras el, entonces por lo menos tendría que detenerse a quitar los obstáculos.

Casi corriendo lanzaba encantamiento tras encantamiento, sin detenerse a pensar, haciendo gala de su destreza. Subió los escalones de la torre usando un hechizo levitatorio para ahorrar mas tiempo y entro a la habitación de la prefecta perfecta.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy, entró a la biblioteca sin perder de vista a su objetivo. Tenia algo de miedo de que ella fuera a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y que tuviera que buscarla de nuevo, tal como hizo toda la mañana. Se veía algo agitada y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un exquisito tono rojizo que rivalizaría con el pelo de cualquiera de las comadrejas. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que no se movía y mantenía sus brazos sobre la cabeza en un intento algo infructuoso de trenzarse el pelo.

-Granger, granger. ¿Qué no te dijo tu mamá muggle que debías respirar? - Sonrió con esa mueca que sabia funcionaba con las chicas, entre despectivo y curioso, mientras elevaba una ceja teñida.

La repentina palidez en el rostro de la chica rivalizaba con el blanco de la camisa de su uniforme escolar. Eso, y el hecho de que no demostraba respirar, demostraban que su técnica parecía no estar funcionando nada. _Demonios_. Y no se le ocurría como plantear el tema, sobre todo porque su mente estaba centrada en recordar el sabor a fresa de sus labios y el tacto sedoso de su piel.

Malditas hormonas. Dado que ella era sangre sucia, su deterioro mental bien podría tratarse de un tipo de instinto animal que le recordaba a su organismo como ser un hombre de la época de las cavernas. Pero ¿_que diablos estaba pensando_? Esa tontería ya no se la creía ni el. Pero con algo había que justificar ese efecto ¿no?, además, la costumbre tardaba en quitarse. _Aunque se luche contra ella_, pensó.

-¿Quieres salir un momento para hablar? –eso funcionó algo, ya que ella incluso se levantó de la mesa, se anudó fuertemente el cabello y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente contestó:

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Malfoy. – La castaña tomo uno de los libros frente a ella y camino muy decidida a la sección prohibida.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar, sabelotodo, o acaso… -mientras comenzaba a seguirla, llegó de nuevo a la conclusión de que eso tampoco estaba funcionando.

-¿Acaso que hurón? ¿Acaso tomaste más de esa porquería y no tienes a nadie dispuesta a la mano? – Sintiendo casi como un puñetazo en el esternón, el rubio sintió como ahora eran sus mejillas las que se teñían de color.

-Crees que necesito esa poción para…

-Para aprovecharte de alguien, claro que no, eso siempre lo puedes hacer sin ningún estimulo externo. ¿Verdad?

La castaña le dio la espalda para adentrarse en la sección prohibida a devolver el libro que llevaba en los brazos, pero el rubio entró tras ella.

-Entonces es eso, ¿crees que me aproveche de ti ayer? pues yo no te vi mucha resistencia ayer en el armario ni en el pasillo del despacho del director.

-Claro que no idiota, ¡el armario estaba a oscuras! – la castaña contraatacó con los ojos brillantes por la rabia.

-Entonces esa es tu excusa, ahora que te arrepientes, quieres hacerme creer que pensaste que era otra persona. – Cansado de esta inútil pelea, nuestro hurón favorito retrocedió a la entrada de la sección prohibida con la firme intención de dejarla gritando sola.

-¿Y la tuya? ¿Tomar una estúpida poción? –grito ella cuando Malfoy giraba hacia la salida.

-Para tu información sabelotodo, cuando entraste al armario yo salía de los efectos de la poción. – le recriminó el rubio con su tono de voz mas frío, caminando de nuevo hacia ella y acorralándola contra una estantería.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

La subdirectora del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de gran Bretaña entró a la sala común de los prefectos encontrando ahí al profesor Severus Snape.

El profesor parecía algo fuera de lugar, pues aunque vestía su habitual túnica negra, tenía muchos de sus innumerables botones abiertos dejando ver su camisa de un blanco prístino. Y parecía agitado, su cabello se movía al ritmo de su rápida respiración y a la profesora le ardieron las palmas de las manos de ansiedad. El profesor se veía molesto, se dio cuenta con sorpresa la animaga, cuando vio sus ojos negros brillando como la luz oscura de las bibliotecas muggles que guardaban documentos antiguos.

Sintió un estremecimiento en la columna vertebral y espero que la molestia del profesor no fuera dirigida contra ella.

-¿Pasa algo profesor? – dijo haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dar a su voz el tono sereno de siempre.

-Claro que no profesora, acabo de revisar las habitaciones de los prefectos de mi casa y no encontré ninguna irregularidad.

-Entonces no tendrá inconveniente en servir de testigo mientras inspecciono la habitación de la señorita Granger.

-Por supuesto que no, pase usted.

-Después de usted.

El moreno profesor subió las escaleras de caracol justo delante de la profesora, quien se permitió observar su ondeante capa, que al moverse descubría una parte desconocida del jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

La no tan joven profesora sintió su pulso acelerarse y la sangre hervirle en insospechados sitios.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El niño-que-vivió-dos-veces y Luna estaban hartos, tras abrir el armario de escobas donde se encontraban Filch y Madam Pince haciendo cosas innombrables, fueron a un aula, generalmente vacía, en el segundo piso, donde encontraron algo peor; sobre el escritorio y besándose sin descanso (esperaban que al menos solo eso), se encontraron a la profesora Trelawney con el profesor Raintlock.

-Vaya Harry, creo que eso debimos suponerlo, la profesora Trelawney siempre ha deseado usar las runas del profesor Raintlock.

-Si, pero yo creía que las quería para adivinar.

-Entonces, te parece bien el lago, podemos ir ahí y cerca esta el bosque.

-Vamos, de todas formas ¿que es lo peor que podamos encontrar?

Pero Harry Potter habló demasiado pronto, porque no tardaron en toparse con Madam Pomfrey de la mano de nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Iban de la mano hacia la enfermería, mirándose a los ojos con demasiada concentración para ser verdad.

-Oye Harry, ¿eso era una túnica de caramelo de limón?

Sin decir una sola palabra más, el-niño-que-vivió-para-ser-afectado-por-un-trauma jaló a su novia de la mano. No pensaba decir una palabra más, o siquiera detenerse hasta salir de este castillo de locos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Bueno, ésta es la decima entrega, ¿cómo me quedó?

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Les próximo cap es el final, iba a ser este, pero me vi obligada a recortarlo por cuestiones técnicas.

A todas las chicas que amablemente me dejan sus reviews, sigo contestando de manera privada, desde el trabajo, je je je.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews o sus visitas, cuando leia un review o una notificación me sentía mejor… de verdad mil gracias.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	11. El colegio está loco

Bienvenidas al final del fic.

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama y las ideas malas son mías. No gano dinero con ellas.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El mundo está loco

El menor de los pelirrojos esperaba en la sala de los requerimientos a dos serpientes de hábitos interesantes. El chico no se explicaba como es que en algún momento pensó ser tan egoísta como para reservarse exclusivamente para una chica, en especial para una tan desabrida como su mejor amiga.

Menos mal que había recapacitado, de todas formas, y se pensó mejor eso de la enemistad entre las casas. Eso era para los mismos tontos que lo calificaban todo. No todo el mundo tenía porque encajar en un estereotipo, ¿verdad?

Al menos eso era lo que Hermione decía, porque él no sabía el significado de "estereotipo". Pero sabía que la castaña se refería a que no todas las serpientes son malas, no todos los leones son buena compañía, y definitivamente no todos los Ravenclaws son cuadrados, como lo demostraba Luna.

Sonrió mientras se enorgullecía de haber logrado algo tan bueno con la sala de los requerimientos, que ahora lucía como una perfecta mezcla del baño de los perfectos con una de las recamaras de las mazmorras (las mas amplias de todo el colegio). Miró hacia a entrada cuando escucho el tirador girar y su mandíbula cayó al suelo al ver entrar a Tory y Pansy vestidas con una versión muy corta y pervertida de los uniformes de Slyterin.

-No nos esperes más, Ronnie, porque ya llegamos – Dijo Pansy lanzándole un beso de una manera provocativa que no tardó en generar reacciones en el pelirrojo.

En el momento en que Ron abría los brazos para recibir a las chicas, la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a los Lupin, quienes mostrando sorpresa, se dirigieron a los jóvenes congelados frente a ellos.

-Eh, muchachos… - El profesor Lupin pareció quedarse sin palabras.

-Chicos, salgan de esta habitación antes de que la cantidad de los puntos que pierdan tenga que ser registrada como un record en La Historia de Hogwarts – La profesora Nymphadora, que se miraba aterradora con los ojos color violeta intenso y el largo pelo negro como el de Bellatrix Lestrange, usó el mismo tono amenazante que salía de Snape en sus días mas oscuros.

Ante aquello, Ron arrastró a las chicas fuera de la habitación, sin detenerse siquiera para tomar la mochila.

-Menos mal, parece que dejaron algunos… – comentó el profesor distraídamente mientras observaba en contenido de la mochila, pero no completó la frase, ya que su esposa se lanzó sobre él.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Más que un hurón o una serpiente, el rubio parado en la puerta de la biblioteca, aparentaba ser un cánido. Sus ojos emitían un leve resplandor plateado, como los ojos de los lobos en la oscuridad de los bosques. Cuando se acercó a ella y le mostró esa desquiciante media sonrisa, revelando parcialmente sus blancos dientes, Hermione Granger se sintió como una pequeña niña hipnotizada por un feroz lobo.

Su primer impulso fue huir, definitivamente tenía que salir de ese lugar. Pero el lobo bloqueaba la salida, así que retrocedió a la sección prohibida con la excusa de devolver el libro de pociones manipuladoras de la personalidad que estaba consultando. Pero el la siguió, increpándola con el asunto del armario y del pasillo.

Entonces le cayó el veinte de que el no recordaba los acontecimientos del día anterior como ella, o por lo menos, para el significaban otra cosa; eso le lleno de furia, el saber que probablemente buscaba burlarse. Por eso atacó, con unas cuantas y agresivas acusaciones.

El lobo retrocedió casi hasta la puerta de la sección prohibida y la castaña se sintió perdida sin su mirada de plata. Así que le grito de nuevo, para que por lo menos regresara a seguir atacándole.

Inesperadamente, el lobo regresó, y manifestando una furia arrolladora, la acorraló contra una estantería, y siseando con su profunda voz dijo:

- Para tu información sabelotodo, cuando entraste al armario yo salía de los efectos de la poción.

La castaña no entendía porque en lugar del frío miedo ante su reacción, su sangre corrió por sus venas como una enloquecida marcha de hormigas que llegó a su corazón y extremidades antes que el significado de las palabras penetrara a su mente. _Rayos, tiene que ser el síndrome de caperucita roja porque no quiero que el lobo se aleje. _

Un momento.

_¿Malfoy, salía de los efectos de la poción cuando ella entró al armario_?

Antes de asimilar esa información del todo, la castaña sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Al llegar al dormitorio revuelto de la prefecta perfecta de la casa de los leones, el nerviosismo del ex espía Severus Snape se encontraba a punto de estallar en una crisis de histeria.

Un sudor helado se deslizaba por su espalda bajo la camisa y tenía miedo de que sus manos empezaran a temblar de forma notoria. Ni en sus peores días como doble agente se enfrentó a tanta tensión; en aquella ocasión, Severus era consiente de que un error en su muro mental significaría una muerte segura bajo la varita del señor oscuro, pero ahora cualquier error cometido, cualquier pista dejada a los inteligentes ojos de la bruja tras el y sería picadillo de mago.

Casi soltó un grito al entrar por la ventana una de las lechuzas oficiales del cuerpo de docentes. El ave se posó sobre la mesa de estudios del cuarto de la prefecta y mostró la pata donde portaba el mensaje en dirección al Profesor.

-Es del director, ordena el cese de la búsqueda, aunque dice que las clases quedaran suspendidas por el día de hoy. -Indicó a la bruja mientras leía el pergamino.

Se giró para encararla y se encontró sus escrutadores ojos fijos en el. Sus mejillas tenían un aspecto rosado y respiraba agitadamente.

¿Acaso subir las escaleras de una torre era demasiado a su edad?

Tonterías, ella es, cuando mucho, algunos años mayor que el.

¿Entonces?

¿Por qué parece apunto de hiperventilar?

_Creo que esta es mi oportunidad_ - pensó malévolamente el profesor Snape y sin detenerse, no fuera a arrepentirse, se acercó a la agitada mujer y la tomó por los hombros.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Flotaba en una bruma de color rosa, como si hubiera ingerido grandes dosis de esa poción que preparaba Madam Rosmerta en su taberna, si no fuera porque estaba segura, pensaría que estaba en un sueño inducido por sustancias alucinógenas.

Su famosa mente, rápida e inteligente, brillaba por su ausencia. Solo sus sentidos permanecían funcionando, como amplificados, así que podía notar perfectamente las terminaciones nerviosas enloquecidas por el beso en el que se encontraba; en la espalda masculina podían percibir cada ejercitado musculo tenso bajo las palmas de sus manos y el aroma que llegaba a su nariz le recordaba grandes praderas verdes donde descansar bajo el cielo nublado. De haber abierto los ojos, se encontraría atrapada sin remedio en la mirada del otro.

Cómo fue que empezó a fijarse en este maldito bruto, insensible, irónico, insoportable, misterioso, poderoso y atractivo mago. Cuándo fue que tuvo que inventar mil y una excusas para estar convencida de odiarlo irremediablemente. Qué fue lo que la llevó a mentirse para no aceptar la increíble atracción que sentía por el dueño de esos deliciosos labios sobre los suyos.

-Eres mía

Dijo él, con la voz susurrante y arrastrada que era su especialidad.

A ella, la bruja más brillante de su generación le quedó claro.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Que se vaya al infierno Merlín y todo el p... mundo mágico, que Potter le inyecte a la manera muggle la poción a quien quisiera; en ese momento, hasta aceptaría gustoso un avada. Estrechaba entre sus brazos a la mujer más fiera de todo el colegio. Quien iba a pensar que no fuera necesario usar la poción con ella y que solo fuera necesario besarla, hubiera aprovechado mejor ese mes que le llevó preparar la inútil _Afrodisia_.

Le quitó ese horrible sombrero puntiagudo con estampado escocés y lo arrojó al suelo antes de tirar de su mano para salir de la torre de los prefectos, con rumbo desconocido.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

-Acéptalo Granger, la bofetada que me diste en tercer año era una muestra de la tensión sexual que ya existía entre nosotros.

-¿Tensión sexual? Eso fue una muestra de lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser.

-Entonces te atrae el sadismo, verdad Leona.

-Cállate Hurón.

La perfecta prefecta y el hurón botador caminaban rumbo a su torre, disfrutando de su reciente inicio de noviazgo-pelea-relación (o lo que fuera) cuando se detuvieron, casi en shock, al ver como Severus Snape besaba a una despeinada Minerva McGonagall en un rincón del pasillo del tercer piso.

Captados _in-fraganti_, los profesores se separaron rápidamente y viendo con los ojos muy abiertos a los chicos balbucearon excusas incompletas de forma torpe.

-Tengo que ir a la oficin…

-Yo le acompaño Min… Profesora, veré si…

Corriendo, ambos se perdieron en el pasadizo bajo la pintura de _Freakberto el rarito._

-Viste Severus, ¡estaban tomados de la mano!

-Siempre he dicho que los alumnos están locos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Bueno, ésta es la última entrega, ¿cómo me quedó? Yo sé que me tarde muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo, pero una desgraciada decepción amorosa me quitó las ganas de escribir. Lo siento.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras.

A todas las chicas que amablemente me dejan sus reviews, tratare de seguir contestando de manera privada, eso si puedo hacerlo desde el trabajo, je je je.

Gracias a todas, a quienes dejaron reviews, a quien puso la historia en sus favoritos, a quienes la dejaron en sus alertas y a quienes leyeron mis locuras.

Muchas gracias a todas

¿Quieren epilogo? ¿faltó algo por aclarar?

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	12. Pombledore

Aquí esta el primer epilogo. Gracias a todos, sin ustedes no hubiera terminado nunca este segundo fic. Espero verlos de nuevo en _Mutatio formae (publicidad gratuita)._

Nota: no tengo ganancias económicas derivadas del presente escrito. Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama.

Aclarado el punto prosigamos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

**Pombledore**

Después del incidente de la poción, que la mayor parte de los alumnos desconocían, el colegio regresó casi a la normalidad. Casi. Porque regresó la tranquilidad pero muchas cosas cambiaron.

Fueron necesarios varios días de descanso y unos cuantos _obliviate_ para que los alumnos testigos de actos inmorales conservaran la paz mental. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que el ministerio metiera sus narices en todo este asunto.

Llegó hasta la oficina de la jefa del departamento de regulación de costumbres y tradiciones mágicas un rumor, que decía que en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se habían presentado varias suspensiones injustificadas de las clases y que varias parejas de maestros iniciaron relaciones amorosas. Incluso existían rumores de que dos profesoras salieron del closet.

Profundamente indignada, la funcionaria se presentó en el castillo acompañada del ex ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, quien ahora era su secretario personal.

Aunque había avisado con anticipación su visita, no fue recibida por el director en persona, si no por un elfo doméstico muy viejo y decrepito, que se presentó como Kreacher, y que los llevó directamente a la sala de maestros.

Dolores Umbridge, disgustada con la manera oscura en que estaba decorada esta sala, sacó su varita para cambiar la iluminación y poner un mantel blanco con encaje rosado sobre la enorme mesa redonda. Cuando pensaba si cambiar la pintura mágica donde se paseaba un enorme y varonil centauro, por la foto de uno de sus gatos, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al director del colegio.

-Buenos días Albus – La funcionaria saludó al director con su voz melosa antes de carraspear ligeramente.

-Buenos días Dolores, Cornelius. ¿A qué debo su amable visita? – El director fue directo al punto, cortando el sin fin de _comentarios amables_ que tenía planeado decir la funcionaria.

-Pues veras Albus, - sin dejar a Fudge abrir la boca, Dolores se adelantó a explicar—hemos venido a comprobar la veracidad de ciertos rumores que han circulado acerca del profesorado de este colegio.

-¿Rumores? ¿Acaso te refieres a mi reciente compromiso con Madame Pomfrey? ¿A la reciente revelación de que los profesores de Hogwarts tienen sentimientos? – listó con una sonrisa el director.

-Ciertamente, los asuntos personales de los profesores no son de nuestra incumbencia Albus, pero si sus repercusiones sobre los alumnos de los cuales son responsables ustedes como sus principales educadores. Repercusiones que podrían ser muy serias, como el que un alumno se vea confundido en sus preferencias personales al percibir una aberración en las costumbres de sus educadores.

-Por supuesto que eso se encuentra fuera de discusión. De tener un problema con eso, o de limitar las preferencias de los alumnos o los profesores, nos encontraríamos en una grave falta a los derechos internaciones de magos y brujas.

-Además que debemos educar con el ejemplo. – El profesor Snape irrumpió en ese momento en la sala y en la conversación – Sería muy saludable para el alumnado, después de los lamentables sucesos durante y después de la guerra, que vean los resultados de la convivencia sana entre magos y brujas adultos, ¿no le parece, Delegada?

El profesor, aunque como siempre intimidante, lucía su ahora brillante cabellera peinada hacia atrás y su rostro no había reflejado nunca tal seguridad de carácter como ahora.

Después de carraspear de forma teatral y de ver que el ex ministro mostraba un gesto de total derrota, la enfurruñada bruja decidió pausar sus ataques, y volviéndose hacía Albus cedió.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero recuerden que para cumplir…. Bla bla bla…. Bla bla bla… y no se olviden de reportar al ministerio cada cese de actividades escolares, justificando con un oficio certificado enviado al ministro con copia a mi oficina.

-Claro, claro Dolores, no te olvides de que mantenemos todo en estricto orden.

-Muy bien, entonces nos retiramos – se despidió la bruja, no sin antes amenazar—estaremos en contacto.

-Pero, no se vayan tan rápido, antes acompáñennos a tomar una deliciosa taza de té. – dando una palmada, el director continuó – Kreacher, haz el favor de servir el té. – y volviéndose hacia la bruja – lo tomas con miel ¿verdad?

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

El reciente compromiso del mago mas poderoso y barbón de todos los tiempos, fue motivo de celebración entre el profesorado. Mas como el profesor era conocido por sus excentricidades, todo mundo evitó preguntar los detalles. Es más, incluso se desechó la idea de hacer una fiesta con motivo del reciente compromiso; pero como la idea era demasiado buena para desperdiciarla, la orden del fénix al completo organizó una fiesta de Navidad, con la excusa de no haber celebrado el final del la guerra, acontecido hacia unos meses.

Se determinó por votación unánime, hacer la fiesta en la casa del niño_-que-ahora-tenía-novia_, es decir la enorme y vieja casa de Grimmauld Place. Esta contaba con un salón de baile recién restaurado y un sinfín de habitaciones para los invitados a la celebración.

Los encargados del banquete fueron los elfos Kreacher, Dobby y Winky, los cuales se presentaron voluntarios por si mismos. El enorme clan Weasley fue designado para decorar el salón y ambientar la fiesta (la música a cargo de los jóvenes, porque nadie quería escuchar a Celestina Waberk).

Se invitó a toda la orden, el personal del colegio y varios aurores, el único y particular problema fue ver quien invitaba a los Malfoy, porque Draco pertenecía a la orden pero sus padres aun eran vistos con recelo. Finalmente se decidió que la invitación fuera por lechuza y la enviara el mismo Dumbledore, así nadie podía culpar a nadie.

Los Weasley dejaron la madriguera y se instalaron en Grimmauld Place con dos días de anticipación, con la intención de ayudar al anfitrión a preparar la fiesta; Xenophilus Lovegood y Luna, llevaban ya dos días en la residencia, invitados previamente por Harry para pasar algún tiempo conociéndose mejor (si, sobretodo porque le interesaba conocer al futuro suegro, como no).

El día de la fiesta, fue notorio que todo el profesorado de Hogwarts llegara en parejas. Nadie se extraño de ver llegar a Hagrid con Madame Maxime seguidos de los Lupin, pero la cara de sorpresa de la señora Weasley no tuvo comparación cuando vio llegar al profesor Flitwick flotando de la mano de la profesora Sprout.

La mayoría no se había recuperado todavía de la sorpresa de escuchar a la seria Pomona llamar "champiñoncito" al flemático Filius, cuando por red flu arribaron Rolanda Hooch y Aurora Sinistra; ambas tomadas de la mano y confirmando el rumor de su salida del clóset.

Los integrantes más jóvenes de la orden, tenían diferentes reacciones: Fred y George se miraban con complicidad, Harry se sostenía la frente con una mano mientras Luna le daba ligeros golpecitos en la espalda, Neville boquiabierto derramaba su cerveza de mantequilla sobre su túnica sin darse cuenta, Ron vigilaba la chimenea desesperadamente sin prestar atención a nada mas y Hermione golpeaba el suelo repetidamente con el pie mientras mordía un mechón de su alborotado cabello.

Las recientes parejas siguieron llegando, causando más o menos las mismas reacciones, sobretodo cuando Madame Pince y Argus Filch llegaron vistiendo túnicas combinadas. Los murmullos enloquecidos solo se detuvieron cuando Sybill Trelawney y el nuevo profesor de runas Basil Raintlock bajaron de una escoba en el jardín.

Ron aprovechó el revuelo que causaron Kingsley y Moody cuando revisaron que todos los asistentes no fueran dobles suplantando miembros de la orden (por aquello de alerta permanente), para salir apresuradamente por la chimenea.

-Solo falta que el profesor Binns nos de una sorpresa saliendo del castillo para venir a una fiesta. – Comentó animadamente Mundungus Fletcher a Arabella Figgs.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Después de la llegada de la pareja del año (nuestro mago barbón favorito y la enfermera que todos quisiéramos en nuestra casa) hubo que solucionar un incidente: a Rita Skeeter le pareció indispensable colarse a un evento tan prometedor, pero no contó con las protecciones adicionales de la casa y al chocar con las barreras colocadas por Hermione, una descarga eléctrica la hizo abandonar su forma de escarabajo de forma repentina y quedó tendida en la acera con aspecto de estar muy desorientada. El director llamó a los paramedimagos de San Mungo mientras su prometida se cercioraba de que se encontrara bien. Colin Creeevey, aprovechó para tomar un buen video de la reportera siendo interrogada por la enfermera.

(Rita ¿Te sientes bien? - ¡Si! - ¿Estas contenta? - ¡Si! - ¿Estas ebria? - ¡Como una cuba, yeah!)

Luego de que la ambulancia partió, todos procedieron a circular en la fiesta; unos aprovecharon para reencontrarse con viejos amigos, otros para intercambiar buenas noticias o revelaciones escandalosas, la mayoría para comentar los nuevos chismes que había que difundir al día siguiente.

Fred y George Weasley, comenzaron a nombrar las parejas, según una reciente costumbre muggle: Magrid (Madame Maxime y Hagrid), Donky (Dobby y Winky), Topín (Tonks y Lupín), Sproutwick (Sprout y Flitwick), Pinch (Pince y Filch), Triulock (Trelawney y Raintlock), Hoonistra (Hooch y Sinistra), Lunarry (obvio) y Pombledore (Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore).

-¿Cómo los llamarían a ellos? – dijo Neville de forma temblorosa mientras señalaba la puerta por la que entraban unos Snape y McGonagall totalmente impresionantes.

Contra todo pronóstico, el oscuro Profesor vestía ropa muggle: un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca bajo una levita de corte hasta medio muslo, de color negro. Su cabello lucia lustroso y estaba recogido en su nuca con un delicado listón negro. Parecía el modelo pirata de una portada de novela romántica.

La profesora había descubierto las pociones tonificantes o encontró el método para rejuvenecer 20 años, su rubio cabello suelto y rizado enmarcaba su rostro y caía sobre sus hombros con una gracia inigualable; el vestido verde que portaba era recatado, pero ajustado a su figura como ninguno que se le hubiera visto antes. Juntos podrían ser la portada de "En los salvajes sueños de la nurse" o "Seduciendo a la institutriz".

-Increible – dijo Fred con los ojos desorbitados.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Si, prometí subir el epilogo rápido, pero he tenido que trabajar los fines de semana. Como ya se dieron cuenta esto no es muy concluyente por lo que habrá segunda parte de este epilogo (seee, todavía no me pueden matar, je je je). Ahora si me permiten, una respuesta a un review.

_Naiz s2 Oppas ()_

_Gracias por tu comentario, siento haberte confundido, pero ese era el plan, sobretodo en la parte donde no sabemos si es Minerva o Hermione (ambas la mejor bruja de su respectiva generación) la que esta en el cielo._

_Y si, desgraciadamente él se lo está perdiendo. ;)_

Gracias también a todos lo que me dejaron en sus favoritos, a los que dejaron review y a los que leyeron mis divagaciones. Son un amor.

Acuérdense de dejar un review ;)

Saludos

Pandora


	13. Dramione

**Dramione**

Exclamaciones, desmayos, revuelo en general.

La multitud enloquecida se dividía entre gritos y bocas abiertas en shock. No solo el cambio de imagen era impresionante en sí, el cambio de actitud era lo más. Ambos profesores sonreían con tanta gracia y carisma que cuando la señora Weasley los vio al volver en sí de un desmayo, cayó desmayada de nuevo.

-¿Que opinas Min, debemos dar explicaciones o actuamos como si todo fuera normal?  
-A ti nunca te pedirán explicaciones Sev. -contestó la profesora en susurros al oído del pocionista mientras saludaban a los amigos en la fiesta.

Tan pendiente se encontraba la multitud que nadie se dio cuenta como los siguientes invitados llegaron a la antigua casa Black; llegaron en esta pausa el profesor Binns y Mildred, juntos porqué el paciente profesor era el único hombre capaz de resistir los berridos de la fantasma; el Barón Sanguinario, la Dama Gris y Sir Nick Casi Decapitado aparecieron después.

Llegaron también dos familias más de sangre pura: la señora Parckinson y la señora Greengrass con sus hijas.

Sonó entonces el timbre, despertando como era usual al retrato de la señora Black, que empezó a proferir ofensas contra la mitad de los invitados. Apenas conteniendo el aliento, Molly se apresuró a la puerta principal cuando fue interceptada por su hijo menor.

-Mamá, tenemos que hablar de algo, acompáñame a la biblioteca. - le dijo tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola con él sin muchos miramientos.

-Viste eso Ron, parece ser que el Báron Sanguinario,Sir Nicholas y la Dama Gris han tenido una relación amorosa todos estos siglos en secreto. ¿No es increi...

Apenas traspasar el umbral de la antigua sala, Molly percibió que algo grave, muy grave, ocurría. Las señoras Parckinson y Greengrass ocupaban un sillón de dos plaza,s mientras Artur se encontraba en el sillón de lectura, junto a chimenea, con el semblante grave. La palidez de las chicas, Astoria y Pansy, quienes se encontraban de pie dando la espalda a la chimenea, solo podía compararse al tono verdoso que presentaba la demudada cara de su Ronald.

-Señoras, Ma.. Madre, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

El ceño fruncido de Artur, y el hecho de que Ronald no lo mencionara, indicaba a las claras que su marido se encontraba al tanto de tan terrible situación. Ron, no solía recurrir a su Padre antes que a ella misma excepto en situaciones realmente problemáticas. Como aquella ocasión en que cambio el tubo de tinte de la tia Muriel y esta terminó sin darse cuenta con el pelo verde durante una semana.

-Verán, el mes pasado, sus hijas y yo, descubrimos que no existe esa cosa de los estereotipos, sea lo que sea que signifique eso, e iniciamos... como explicarlo...

-Lo que Ronny quiere decir, es que somos novios - interrumpió impaciente Pansy, con la cara más pálida que antes.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! - gritaron al unísono la señora Parckinson y Molly, ambas con con los nervios de punta.

-En realidad... - interrumpió Astoria, con la cara pálida moteada de rojo.

-Lo que trato de decir, es que los tres tenemos una relación - terminó valientemente Ron, abrazando a las chicas involucradas de manera protectora.

-¡¿QUE?!

Las tres mujeres mayores se desmayaron al mismo tiempo tras semejante alarido.

-Y eso que aún no les decimos que están doblemente embarazados - comentó el demacrado señor Weasley a su hijo.

* * *

El resto de los invitados a la fiesta pensaron que alguien habia vuelto a despertar al retrato de la señora Black, debido a los horribles gritos que surgieron a continuación; pero excedidos como se encontraban ya de sorpresas decidieron ignorarlo.

Pocos tomaron en cuenta la llegada de los Malfoy, su consiguientes saludos y la sospechosa presentación de estos a los señores Granger, con quienes se quedaron a conversar pacificamente junto al ventanal del jardín.

Solo Fred y George seguían los acontecimientos, eso tras rendirse en buscar un nombre compuesto para una pareja de tres. "Gris casi sanguinario" no era un apodo lo suficientemente bueno, así que lo dejaron por la paz, solo para buscar pícaros la última pareja que faltaba por nombrar.

-¿Ves como no fue tan difícil sabelotodo?

-En realidad me sorprende la tranquilidad general, dragón. Pareciera que todos hubieran tomado poción tranquilizante en el ponche. - comentó la castaña cuando se dirigía hacia un lugar más privado del brazo del rubio.

* * *

En la cocina Kreacher daba los últimos toques al postre, una extraña mezcla de miel, leche, huevo y azúcar caramelizada llamada torrejas de nata.

-Kreacher hizo bien en traer un poco de miel del colegio, este platillo siempre requiere más y más caramelo. Mi antigua ama estaría deseosa de probarlo.

Cuando el viejo elfo se llevó el postre al salón, dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina una botella de miel vacía.

* * *

Mirando a la pareja, que creia pasar desapercibida, desaparecer sospechosamente escaleras arriba, los gemelos se miraron sonriendo con sorna.

-Y esto querido Fred, solo puede ser un...

-Dramione - concluyeron ambos.

* * *

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, después de tanto tiempo no es mucho, pero ya está.

Saludos

Pandora

Recuerden el review ;)


End file.
